


The Beach Break-Up

by angeldict



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, But Not Much, M/M, The infamous Beach Break-Up, alternate version of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldict/pseuds/angeldict
Summary: This was a product a late car drive and too much thinking and shipping.I owe non of the characters.





	The Beach Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy love day hp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happy+love+day+hp).



"We want the same thing"  
The tears came, and with it the beginning of a break which little did they know would stay forever. The beginning of something else.  
"Oh my love, i'm sorry but we do not"  
A hand at his cheek.  
"I want you by my side."  
Pain. "I can't. Erik, I can't."  
"Can't or won't?"  
Their eyes carried the almost ubearable pain, the heartbreak. The unspoken I Love You's.  
"We could've ruled the world together; You and I."  
"Don't do this", almost a whisper, carrying all the feelings he could not express, would not.  
And on the other man a helmet, holding the same in. Holding them in while the man shut himself off. Pushing his tears away, locking away any hestitation left. But the love was there, as he in this moment realised, always would be. A bitter, bitter pain. For a moment, his eyes showed that sadness, in one last look at Charles, who planted a last kiss on the taller man's hand. Goodbye.  
With that Erik's eyes changed, now filled with determination and cold as he got up, walls rising. He did not look back. Instead, he watched everyone else.

"Brothers and Sisters. This world is ours for the taking. Join me."


End file.
